Dream2
by Brina28
Summary: Alice, Siren, Alucard, Seras, and the great great grand daughter of Integra are back. Will Hellsing survive this round or will this be it for the vampires and for the house? Yes, my summary sucks
1. chp 1

I do not own Hellsing. The only thing I own is Siren. I do not own the song ' What you waiting for by Gwen Stefani ' either.

Contains OOC and a lot of other things.

Please, if you leave a review, leave a review and not something that is a waste of total space. Keep it real people! (yeah, I'm back after someone reviewed me after god only knows how long lol. I just haven't really had any good ideas roaming in my head lately. But I know what I want for the ending. Not sure if I will tower off this and make a third or make this the final. Comments are welcome. Toodles) This is set 150 years into the future with Integra's great great granddaughter-Integra.

The music was blaring so loud that down below in the darkest hallways of the building, it could be heard.

What an amazing time, what a family...

The lights were shining brightly and bodies were moving to the music. Drained out by the rhythm of the beat, the outside

world became void from the world the music swam in.

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock...take a chance you stupid ho

In front of the room was a woman singing the song that was drowning out the moans and excitement of the people below her.

As she sang and danced with her partner on stage, the doors burst open. The girls on stage did not stop singing nor did the

band stop their playing but the crowd did turn to the strangers who entered the room.

Like a new cut pattern, you're repeating yourself...You know it all by heart, why are you standing in one place?

born to blossom, bloom to perish

Both her and her partner backs together, slid down to the floor as blood covered the room. They came back up and put one

hand on the others hip and started moving back and forth in a dipping motion. After a few minutes, the crowd parted down the

middle. One of the men who had entered became the only one left standing after the fighting paled off. One of the girls who

were singing started to walk towards him.

Osaka Tokyo...you Harajuku girls...damn you've got some wicked styles...Go!

She reached him and stood directly in front of him, looked him up and down, then reached her hand down to his middle and squeezed. He did not move but grinned at her with evil in his eyes. She slid down on him tracing her tongue along his clothes down to her hand then stood back up. Looking into his eyes for a few seconds, she circled around him dragging her

hand along with her.

What you waiting, What you waiting, What you waiting for?

When she walked to his back, she brought the microphone away from her lips and flicked her wrist making a blade come out. The battle started between them. They flew apart, both almost blinded by the colored lights circling the room. Weapons were ready for the attack.

What you waiting, What you waiting, What you waiting for?

Down below in the darkened hallway's, blood began to flow down the walls and into the two coffins that were in a certain room.

Red eyes began to shine in the dark and both lids flew off. Both heard the music upstairs and looked at each other. The male nodded to the female and disappeared. She followed suit. Heading into the room that was filled with the scent of sweat, blood, heat, and hormones, they looked upon the soaked red room and the two figures fighting in the middle of the very large crowd.

What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for?

The man that was fighting with the woman was distracted by the new intruders and knew he made a mistake. The silver blade was forced into his chest and twisted. Blood squirted out onto the woman holding the knife. She grinned up at him, pulled it out and swiped it across his throat making his head roll over to the red clad man and his partner.

What you waiting for? Take a chance you stupid ho Take a chance you stupid ho What you waiting for?

The man and the woman looked at the bloody woman in the middle of the floor as the one on stage started to end the song and the music started to die. The bloody woman looked up from the ashes on the floor to the two at the door. Eyes met. The bloody woman brought the blade up to her own throat as everyone began to disappear. Everything began to go black but the scent of the whole event still remained in the room. The blood on the floor soaked every corner and every crack in the room. The knife started to slowly bring blood to the surface of her neck and then she screamed.

Siren woke up with a start. She jumped out of bed and sat in the corner of her room in a tight ball. Blood red tears began to flow down her cheeks as the scream forced itself out of her throat.

Everyone in the house heard and stopped what they were doing to stare in the direction of the scream.

"Master?"

Integra nodded to both of them.


	2. chp 2

Siren awoke and found herself on the cold stone floor. She stretched every part of her body out cracking the joints. Standing up, she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a purple shirt and some faded blue jean shorts then she grabbed her brush and exited her room to the bathroom. After a few seconds passed, the door to her room slammed open and Siren ran to the table, dropping all her stuff. She took the blood that laid in the bucket, opened the tip and downed it until not a tiny drop was left. Throwing the packet to the floor, she walked out her room again, gathering her belongings along the way.

Halfway to the bathroom, she tripped and fell into something silky. Looking down, she saw black boots and a red coat swaying in her sight.

"I hate you." She spoke to the person she was leaning against.

"And here I am, haven't done anything or said anything yet."

Siren pushed herself off of him. "You know what you did."

He leaned his face down, cupped her chin with his hand and brought her face up to meet his. Lowering his glasses with his other hand, he looked at her. "It was marvelous."

Siren squirmed in his grip, adverting her gaze from him but he held her tight till she asked about Seras. "Has Seras returned yet?"

He let go and stood back up, straightening his glasses as he did. "She returned early this morning. She is with Sir Integra right now giving her report of last night's battle. Why do you ask? Are you that eager to get in her bed little one?"

Siren stood there not saying a word while her nails dung into the palms of her hands, blood seeping to the top. When she finally began to walk to the bathroom again, thoughts of using him for target practice raced through her mind.

He slipped into the darkness with a mile wide grin on his face.

As Siren entered the bathroom, she noticed the water was already running. "Hello?"

Sera's head popped out from behind the shower curtain and she smiled.

Siren sighed as she closed the door and started to strip. "I thought you were with Integra?"

"I was. I finished with my report and decided to take a long shower. You going to join me?"

"I didn't just strip for nothing."

"I'll wash your back then." Seras pulled her head back into the shower as Siren stepped in.

The water ran down both girls, glistening like fresh morning dew outside. Siren closed her eyes for a moment as she felt Sera's body against her own back. Seras flung her arms around Siren's neck and leaned her head on the girl's back. "You seem tense. Another dream?"

Siren's hands went to meet Sera's hands and gripped them in her own. They stood there while the water washed both their bodies and their sins. Neither spoke for three minutes then Siren spoke up and began telling Sera's about the dream she had.

In the corner of the room, a pair of red eyes watched as the shadows behind the curtain interacted with each other. He had the devil's grin on his face as ideas played around in his head of both his former fledglings. He began to slip away slowly as the water stopped and the curtain was drawn back. Before he had completely vanished, he saw the two naked bodies of Seras and Siren.

Upstairs, an eighteen-year old began to file through paperwork. She finally threw all the papers onto the floor and slammed her head against the desk.

"Having problems?" Siren kneeled down to pick up the papers lying all over the floor.

"How did any of them do this! I am so tired and I would like to go out with my friends but I have sooooooooo much here to do. It's endless!" Integra screamed

Siren smiled as she placed the papers back on the desk. "I brought DDR up if you would like to go play it. I'll do the paperwork for awhile."

Integra brought her head up from where she hit the table with it and brightened up. "It may be old but its still fun."

Siren watched as Integra ran over to the T.V. and turned the game on. Siren sat down at the desk and started to shuffle through the papers, just raising her head a bit to take a glance at the girl who was given Sir Integra's name.

While Integra was still young and not the head of Hellsing yet, Siren and Seras would not allow Alucard to touch her let alone teach her. They thought it would be best in her growth and they were right. Integra was still a child but when it came time, she became like the hardest steel when dealing with her troops and the other organizations.

Siren watched the girl a little longer until she went back to the paper work. _It's not fair that she has to be put through this._

_It is her birthright and as such, she is entitled to uphold the Hellsing name and protect her country._ Alucard's voice entered Siren's mind.

_She is only a child Alucard._

_So was Integra when she took over._

While Siren shuffled through the paperwork, she came across a sealed envelope addressed to her Hellsing organization but her name was at the bottom of the envelope.

(Italics are thoughts. There is really no pairing in this fic)


	3. chp 3

Three hours later…

Siren tucked the letter with her name into the top of her bra as she stretched and yawned. Finishing the last of the documents laying on top of the desk, she looked over at the bright red numbers on the clock. It read 12:00 a.m.

"Integra, it's late." Siren spoke at she rubbed her temple then looking up she noticed the child had already fallen asleep on the couch. The game was still on. "Poor thing."

Siren stood up and walked over to the TV, turned both the game and TV off then walked over to the girl on the couch. Siren picked up the girl and walked her out of the office to her room. When both arrived, Integra was switched to a nightgown. While putting the nightgown on the girl, Siren noticed the many scars that the child already had roaming on her back and arms. A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she laid Integra down and covered her with the blanket.

"Sleep well Integra."

Siren walked around the room checking windows and every corner she could before she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Ma'am."

"Oh my god! Terrence, don't do that. I know I can't die from fright but damn."

"Forgive me Miss Siren. I take it you have put Integra too bed?"

"Yes, I have. Is there something you needed from her?"

"No Miss Siren. I was just checking up on her. There are no disturbances tonight, even though everyone is being kept on call. I just came to inform you of this."

"Ok, thank you."

Terrence bowed and left.

_If I had a heart, it would of stopped by now._

_Be glad you do not have one then._

Siren sighed as she heard Alucard speak to her mind. _Do you mind minding your own business?_

All she heard was his laughter as she walked her way to the roof. As soon as she opened the door leading to the roof, she noticed Seras laying on the rooftop just staring at the stars. Siren walked over to her and laid down next to her. No words were exchanged as they lay there together only giving each other a smile and then both turning their eyes again towards the stars.

Down below in the cold room's of Hellsing's basement, in one of the rooms that house all three vampires of the organization, the lid to a coffin could be heard rising from its bed. Shadows played throughout the room as three candles were brought to life by some unexpected force. As the lid rose, a doll with brunette hair sat against a pillow. A pillow that began to glow with the rest of the bed. As the glowing symbols began to die, movement could be seen coming from the bed.

"My dear child."

Back on the rooftop Siren suddenly opened her eyes and gasped for air that was no longer in her lungs. Her whole body felt as if a great pressure had just been put on every limb that carried her dead body. Seres who just sat up just as quick started to holler Siren's name but no response came from the girl. Seres stood up and grabbed up Siren in her arms and fazed through the rooftop to the basement.

ALUCARD!


	4. ch 4

Before her eyes stood Hellsing. An organization of vampire hunters deployed by the queen to serve and protect, much like the

police but with a bigger agenda.

A young teenager stood at the gates of Hellsing, looking over the rusted bars of the now dying building. As she watched the

shadows play inside and out of the building, she couldn't help but think that she lived this period of time already. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, someone spoke behind her. As the teenager nodded, she looked down towards the ground where two bodies laid.

_I know this happened to me already._

Her world suddenly went dark as everyone and everything disappeared around her. As suddenly as the darkeness came so did the light. The teenager opened her eyes and saw it was a gathering room like the many inside the now dying building of Hellsing.

_What the?_

She saw herself in the center of the room. Blood was soaking half her body. Everyone began to disappear leaving only the older Siren in the middle of the room and the two that stood in front of her. It was Alucard and Sera's that watched as the older Siren brought the knife to her own throat. A sudden scream jolted her from the picture she was seeing now as all went dark again.

"Kathy Ann, wake up."

Voices came from all sides of Siren's mind. Some called her old name to her. Another was her pet name.

"Siren, please wake up."

The voice from Integra was the one that pulled or started to pull her from the darkness into the light until another voice was heard. It was soft and gental but a little harshness was heard in its lining. It was a light whisper in her ear as if this person did not want the others to know it was talking to her.

"It's time to wake up my child."

With a start, Siren did wake up but not without crashing with the lid of her bed. Laughter was heard. A deep tone and a soft one joined after a minute.

"It still amuses me how a coffin lid can hurt your head so but when you are hit by a metal pip, you don't even think twice about it." Alucard almost fell over with laughter.

Siren peered around the room and noticed that Terrence, Seras, Alucard, Integra, and Alice was in the room watching her.

Integra was the first to speak up. "What happened? Seras said you had fainted last night and no one could wake you. What happened to you?"

Only one word escaped Siren's lips. "Alice."

"Who is Alice?"

"I am." The doll that sat beside Siren on the bed started floating into the air causing Terrence's mouth to gape and Integra making the comment of 'Cool'. Alucard bowed towards the doll. Out of mock or not, Siren couldn't tell.

Alice lookd over the group then spoke to the many shocked faces and some she wish she didn't have to look at. "It's been a long time snice I have been awake to this world. You could say I am my grand-daughters protecter. The story is long on how my soul was transfered into this doll. Maybe another time." Alice looked over to the Hellsing leader that still held the awe look in her eyes over this now talking doll and after a few seconds looked over to Seras and Alucard. "That is not the Integra I knew?"

"No, she is the great-great grand-daughter of the one you knew."

"Amazing how family ties pass so easily through generations."

"Alice,forgive me, but why have you awaken and how?" asked Terrence

"When Kathy Ann walks in the midst of a dream that will either single a positive or negitive affect on her or Hellsing, I am usually awaken by the emotions that stir in those dreams. Especially if they are a deadly combination of emtions."

"Ahem, I am sorry to interrupt but one of the soldiers are reporting freak activity in the west part of town. What would you like me to do Miss Hellsing?" Terrence was holding onto the earpeice as he spoke to Integra.

"I wish to send Seras and a few man out to investigate this. If worst comes to worst, send Alucard to finish the mess."

"Yes ma'am."

Everyone began to turn and leave except Alucard stood in the same spot he had be in snice Siren woke up. Interga stopped at the door and turned to speak with Siren. "I wish to speak with you more on your doll later and ,perhaps, more on your life."

With that said, Integra walked out the door and down the hallway hollowing out orders.

Siren wouldn't look up from the spot her eyes stay connected with. She remained in deep thought at what she knew and what she saw until she heard someone cough in front of her. She looked up a bit but did not look at the one standing in front of her. Her mind repeated the visions she saw. Repeated the screams. Then, after that vision past, a part of her past came back. A part she had already lived and had almost regretted it. "It's all a lie. It has to be. Bit's and pieces from past memories and maybe future ones. It reaks of death. An end, maybe to Hellsing and to us. Not sure."

Alucard knelt down beside her bed and turned her head to his. Their eyes meet. Nothing is said for three minutes until Alucard leans in close to Siren's neck and let's his tongue roll out of his mouth and let it roll against her neck making Siren freeze then it slowly crept back in his mouth and he huskily whispered in her ear. "Remember that night? The night that blood overflowed from both humans and vampires. The night you became the star on stage. So much blood that it soaked through the stone walls and woke Seras and I up."

Alice moved over to the window sill as it seemed that she was completly forgotten about. She watched as Alucard unbuttoned the back of her grand daughters shirt. Listening to the conversation, she learned that her grandchild had become part of a massacre. A massacre that she noticed was either being blocked from her memory or trapped behind a door never to be opened. Alice let her thoughts come back to the present and her sites back on the couple now sitting on the bed but turned away just as quickly as she notice Siren suckling from Alucard's breast now.

Alucard had his fingers intertwined in Siren's hair now. After a few minutes, he yanked on her hair pulling her away from his chest then he leaned down towards her face and cleaned her face with his long tongue.

Siren looked up into Alucard's face and smirked. "You peeked in on us in the shower again, didn't you?"

Alucard said nothing as he shoved her roughly onto the bed.

"You know Seras is alot..." She never got to finish the sentence as her skin was pierced and a moan escaped her lips.

"You better plan to finish this round unlike the last two."

Alucard lifted his head and with evil intent gleaming in his eyes, he spoke. "This time, I promise we will both finish."

(some of this is draggin for me. I know where I want to go with this but getting there is the dragging part. For some reason on my other three chapters, they did not post up right. I edited them and saved them how I wanted but for some reason all the words went together. :sighs: Any help on how to keep my words from running together would be appreciated. So what do yall think?

This is Au, OOC and alot of other things. I don't own Hellsing or any songs. All I own is how I write.)


End file.
